Le goût du bonheur
by Lenie2B
Summary: Durant la nuit de Pâques, dans la caserne des Gardes françaises, Lassale voit des lapins. Il se précipite dans le bureau d'Oscar et ...


_**Avant-propos : **Cet OS a été écrit pour le concours de Pâques organisé sur le forum de Nicole. Comme toujours, il y avait un certain nombre de consignes, je vous en fais grâce ;) J'espère simplement que ce texte vous plaira. _

_Bonne lecture !_

**Le goût du bonheur **

Le soldat Lassale s'arracha à son lit avec un soupir. Il se mit sur ses pieds, passa la main dans ses boucles châtain mises en désordre par le sommeil, haussa les épaules, et maugréa quelque peu, pour la forme. Afin de montrer à ses rares compagnons qui, comme lui, n'avaient pas obtenu de congés pour Pâques, qu'arpenter la caserne pour effectuer son tour de garde ne l'enchantait guère. Pourtant, intérieurement, il appréciait ces veillées solitaires. Les couloirs déserts, le silence, la nuit où l'agitation et les passions se taisent enfin, laissant place à la quiétude. Surprenant ses pensées au vol, il les arrêta. Il ne fallait pas, il ne fallait plus. Il n'avait plus le droit de se laisser aller à des telles divagations. Il était un homme à présent, un soldat. En bon soldat qu'il était, il se devait d'ouvrir l'œil… Et justement, il l'ouvrit, ou plus exactement il ouvrit les deux yeux. Tous grands. Il les écarquilla même, à s'en fendre les paupières.

Il venait de voir un ….

Non ?! Ce n'était pas possible ! Pas ici, en plein Paris, au milieu d'un casernement ! Il rêvait. Oui, c'était cela, il dormait encore, les yeux ouverts, comme l'enfant qu'il était encore il n'y a pas si longtemps… Ah, il lui faudrait corriger cette propension au rêve. Un homme ne pouvait se permettre pareil égarem…

Mais !

Il venait d'en voir un deuxième !

Le soldat se frotta les yeux, avec énergie, incrédule. Cette fois, il était parfaitement éveillé. Le corps en alerte, la main sur le fusil, prêt à faire feu sur l'intrus qui entendait endormir sa vigilance par ce procédé. Foutrerie, il ne se laisserait pas surprendre !

« Qui va là ?! » _cria-t-il dans la nuit noire_.

Un bruit, très léger lui répondit. Un bruit inhabituel dans cette caserne, une sorte de froissement du silence, comme un trottinement discontinu. Fébrile, inquiet. Un trottinement qui semblait demander la permission de trottiner.

Puis, une tâche blanche marbrant l'ombre, des petits yeux marron, effrayés, le fixant avec interrogation et anxiété, ainsi que deux oreilles allongées s'agitant nerveusement sur la tête de l'animal.

Un autre lapin…

Foutredieu !

Dans un haut-le-corps, le soldat se retourna vers le bruit qu'il entendait dans son dos.

Un quatrième lapin ! Et là encore un cinquième !

Un sixième !

Un septiè…

Dieu du Ciel ! Une invasion de lapins ! Et nul brigand alentour, seulement une mer de fourrures blanches trottant leur insouciance çà et là sur la place d'Armes.

Vite, il fallait en avertir le colonel !

« Colonel ! Des lapins ! _cria le jeune homme en entrant sans crier gare et surtout sans frapper dans le bureau de son supérieur_

\- ... dans la caserne … une invasion… _haleta-t-il_

\- Une invasion de… lapins, rien que cela _jeta le colonel de Jarjayes dont les yeux lancèrent cet éclair bleu acier que ses soldats avaient appris à reconnaître et à redouter_ ».

Aïe, il venait d'interrompre quelque chose, une réunion, un conciliabule, une stratégie, bref, quelque chose de bien plus sérieux qu'une invasion de lapins. L'air outré du lieutenant d'Alembert et l'air goguenard du sergent de Soissons ne lui laissèrent aucun doute. Quant à la mine compatissante du grenadier Grandier, elle ne valait guère mieux…

Le jeune soldat eut un mouvement de recul. Il allait être sanctionné, il en était certain à présent. Et merde… Juste au moment où il commençait à faire ses preuves comme soldat ! Hum, il serait puni, et par ce colonel qu'il appréciait tant, ce colonel qui, chaque jour un peu plus, rendait à ses hommes leur dignité de soldat, et à qui il ne devait rien de moins que la vie.

« Eh bien soldat, qu'attendez-vous, attrapez-moi ces lapins et portez-les à l'ordinaire que l'on en fasse du civet ! » _ordonna vivement son colonel dont les yeux s'étaient néanmoins radoucis. _

Du civet ?

Lassale sentit un étau lui étreindre la poitrine, tandis que sa bouche faisait un ''o'', un ''o'' parfaitement bien formé, un ''o'' outré, indigné. Il tenta de secouer sa surprise et son indignation, avala une grande lampée d'air. Il devait se reprendre, obéir. Il était un homme, et un homme ne devait … Et merde, merde et encore merde ! Il ne pouvait pas !

« Du civet… mais, Colonel, c'est que …_balbutia Lassale_

\- C'est que quoi, soldat ? _demanda son supérieur, l'air toujours impénétrable _

\- … ils n'ont rien fait de mal … ils sont si mignons…_souffla-t-il, cherchant vainement à plaider la cause de ces si innocents intrus _».

Une ébauche de sourire naquit sur le visage du colonel de Jarjayes pendant que son regard détaillait le jeune homme. Cette figure encore tendre, parsemée de taches de rousseur, où s'attardaient les dernières rondeurs de l'enfance, ces yeux si pleins d'espérance. Des yeux qui refusaient encore de se fermer devant tout espoir d'avenir meilleur et qui ne pouvaient supporter la souffrance d'êtres plus faibles que lui, fussent-ils délicieux en civet. Il voulait sauver ces lapins… Seigneur, il était encore si jeune… Tandis que cette pensée traversa l'esprit d'Oscar d'un pas traînant, elle sentit s'émouvoir en son cœur l'innocence de ce jeune soldat qui peinait encore à sortir de l'enfance, malgré les avanies de l'existence. Une bouffée de sympathie flamba en elle, et elle lui sourit plus franchement. Alors qu'il hésitait encore à répondre à ce sourire si inhabituel chez son supérieur, elle poursuivit.

« Bien, dans ce cas, soldat, attrapez-les, emmenez-les à l'ordinaire et donnez-leur des carottes. C'est sans doute pour chercher de la nourriture qu'ils sont entrés ici. Puis, quand ils seront rassasiés, vous leur montrerez leurs quartiers _énonça-t-elle avec le plus grand sérieux _

\- Leurs quartiers, Colonel ? _s'étonna malgré lui le jeune homme _

\- Vous leur trouverez bien un endroit où loger dans la caserne, soldat, sinon vos nouveaux amis risquent bel et bien de finir en civet. Si nous ne les mangeons pas, croyez-moi, d'autres le feront »

Le soldat hocha pensivement la tête, la larme à l'œil, ému par ce que son supérieur préférait taire. La faim faisait faire tant de choses, d'ailleurs lui-même… Faisant un effort pour ravaler en même temps que sa salive le souvenir du mousquet qui lui remontait dans la gorge, il répondit.

« Merci… Merci, Colonel… S'ils pouvaient parler, ils vous remercieraient eux-mêmes, autant que moi...

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, soldat _dit Oscar toute au trouble que suscitait en elle l'émotion rafraîchissante de ce jeune militaire_ Eh bien, messieurs, qu'attendez-vous ? Allez lui prêter main forte. Aussi étranges soient-elles, nos nouvelles recrues sont fort nombreuses, paraît-il »

Bien que surpris, Alain et D'Alembert s'exécutèrent, alors qu'André semblait hypnotisé par le regard qu'Oscar dardait sur lui. Un regard étrange, intense et doux, comme une caresse qu'il n'espérait plus. Un regard qui lui intimait de rester, alors qu'il sentait au fond de son cœur ses souvenirs à lui demander à ses souvenirs à elle s'ils les entendaient encore.

La porte du bureau d'Oscar claqua. Alain venait de la refermer violemment, exprimant ainsi l'étendue de sa joie de courir après des lapins au lieu de retourner finir sa nuit comme il en avait l'intention. Oscar ne releva pas, elle n'avait même pas entendu. Elle était ailleurs, perdue dans les yeux d'André lui-même perdu dans les yeux d'Oscar, tous deux engagés dans une tendre déambulation sur le chemin de leur enfance.

Des lapins…

Mon Dieu, Sosthène, leur lapin de Pâques…

Celui qu'ils avaient inventé, rêvé ensemble, lors de la toute première fête de Pâques qu'André avait passé au domaine de Jarjayes. Les festivités pascales lui rappelaient ses parents qu'ils avaient perdus, Oscar l'avait alors bien compris à son manque d'entrain, à ses yeux qui se voilaient de tristesse lorsqu'il pensait qu'elle ne le regardait pas. Son sourire se faisait rare durant la journée, et durant la nuit, elle l'entendait pleurer dans sa chambre. Elle sentait le cœur de son ami se fendre à chaque sanglot, si bien que n'y tenant plus, un soir, d'un geste décidé, elle avait enjambé la fenêtre de la chambre d'André pour aller le consoler. Cependant, une fois arrivée à bon port, elle s'était trouvée désemparée. Le consoler, certes. Mais comment ? Que lui dire ? Comment ne pas le blesser ? Car, elle savait André orgueilleux à sa façon. D'un orgueil différent du sien, un orgueil qui mettait un point d'honneur à demeurer calme et placide lorsque la vie venait lui égratigner le cœur. Parce que, disait-il, il ne servait à rien d'hurler comme un possédé, de se révolter à en faire claquer ses talons et les portes dans toute la maisonnée. Mieux valait chercher à s'adapter pour rendre la vie aussi douce et agréable que possible. Morbleu ! Tous ces beaux discours ne l'avançaient pas ! Sans s'en apercevoir, elle avait juré en frappant le sol de son petit pied rageur.

« Oscar ? _avait interrogé de sous les couvertures la voix d'André encore tremblotante de pleurs _

\- C'est bien moi, André.

\- Eh bien, que veux-tu ? _avait-il demandé en se débattant avec le couvre-lit dans lequel il s'était enveloppé_

\- Te parler de Sosthène _avait-elle répondu tout à trac, choisissant le premier nom qui lui était venu à l'esprit_

\- Sosthène ? Quel nom étrange.

\- Il vaut bien André _avait-elle répliqué vivement à un André qui ne savait pas que Sosthène était le nom du cousin préféré d'Oscar_.

\- Et tu viens ici pour me parler de ce … Sosthène en plein milieu de la nuit ?

\- Parfaitement !

\- Ah… Et qui est-ce ? »

Hors de question de parler de son cousin, cela risquait de rappeler à André qu'il n'avait plus que Grand-Mère comme famille. Alors, une nouvelle fois, elle avait dit ce qui lui était passé par la tête.

« Un lapin.

\- Un lapin ? Ah. Tu veux en faire du civet ?

\- Du civet ?! André Grandier, si tu touches un cheveu de mon lapin, je t'embroche !

\- Promis, je ne lui toucherai pas un cheveu alors _avait répondu le garçonnet en souriant légèrement avant d'ajouter_ Pour la bonne raison, ma chère Oscar, que les lapins n'ont pas de cheveux mais des poils….

\- Oh ! Si tu touches un seul de ses poils, je…

\- Tu m'embrocheras, j'ai parfaitement compris _avait-il répondu dans un début de rire_.

\- Je t'interdis de te moquer de moi et de mon lapin, tu m'entends !

\- Je ne me moque pas de toi, Oscar, jamais, je ris avec toi lui _avait-il dit sur un ton très doux, pour l'apaiser_ Je ne voulais pas te blesser, je t'assure, c'est simplement ce nom… Et puis, je ne savais pas ton cœur si tendre envers les lapins ou une quelconque bête, à part les chevaux. Après tout, tu rêves de chasser un jour, non ?

\- C'est totalement différent ! La chasse obéit à des règles et… Oh laisse tomber … Tu es exaspérant !

\- Je sais _lui avait-il répondu dans un petit sourire très insolent_ C'est ce qui fait tout mon charme.

\- Moui… _avait-elle rétorqué dans une petite moue peu convaincue_

\- Parfaitement. Bon, et si tu me parlais de ce lapin maintenant, de Sosthène _avait-il proposé en s'asseyant sur son lit_ Comment le connais-tu ? Où l'as-tu rencontré ? »

Pour faire oublier sa première réaction, André avait assailli Oscar de questions. La petite fille avait alors inventé au fil du récit, une histoire bancale, racontant tout ce qui lui était passé par la tête, encore une fois. Que Sosthène était un lapin blanc, tout doux, mais qu'une seule nuit dans l'année, la nuit de Pâques, il se parait des couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel pour ouvrir la voie vers un ailleurs et un autrement où tous les rêves étaient possibles.

« Même parler encore à mes parents ? _avait demandé André, encore hésitant à croire cette histoire qui lui semblait bien trop belle pour être vraie_

\- Oh oui, enfin… si tu y crois très fort et que tu penses encore plus fort à eux, tu pourras leur parler, mais juste une nuit. Et il ne faut révéler l'existence de Sosthène à personne, sinon il redeviendra un lapin comme les autres _avait répondu la fillette feignant un aplomb qu'elle n'éprouvait pas _»

La nuit de Pâques était venue, André avait parlé en imagination à ses parents, et Sosthène était devenu leur secret, le symbole du lien indéfectible qui les unissait. À chaque difficulté, chacun pensait que l'autre serait toujours là pour l'épauler, car, en attendant chaque nuit de Pâques pour parler de leurs problèmes d'enfants à Sosthène, il fallait bien trouver une solution par eux-mêmes... De sorte qu'ils avaient fini par comprendre que le pouvoir de Sosthène s'étendait tout au long de l'année, dans le repaire de leur amitié. André ne pleurait plus l'absence de ses parents, Oscar avait progressivement moins mal à l'idée d'apprendre à n'être qu'honneur et devoir pour devenir le parfait héritier des Jarjayes. La vie coulait douce et fluide, se faisant caresse du cœur et du bonheur. Car, ils savaient que, dans le havre de leur amitié, celui où ils étaient tout l'un pour l'autre et où ils pouvaient être eux-mêmes, ils avaient un pouvoir immense. Celui de s'évader ensemble pour construire un doux refuge où nulle réalité ne vient griffer. Où les ordres des autres, des adultes, autant que l'ordre du monde n'éparpillaient pas les êtres en bris de rêves et d'espoirs de ce qui aurait pu être si la destinée en avait décidé autrement. Depuis Sosthène, Oscar et André savaient qu'ensemble, ils étaient un rêve à eux seuls, une espérance, la foi dans la vie, la confiance dans l'avenir. Ensemble, ils étaient le monde, le bonheur, la chaleur, la bienveillance, la force, la joie, l'élan, le rire. Ensemble, ils étaient tout.

En cette nuit de Pâques, perdus au fin fond de cette caserne parisienne qui les avait vertement accueillis, Oscar et André se regardaient toujours, le souvenir de Sosthène flottant entre eux, telle une brume d'enfance qui, soudain, revient.

Mon Dieu, Sosthène…

C'était un doux reflux de ce temps d'avant où rien ne pouvait les désunir, des embruns de bonheur fouettant leurs visages dans une caresse d'innocence, pleine de ce ''eux'' qu'ils avaient été, ce ''eux'' empli d'éclats de rire, de complicité, d'amitié partagée. Un tableau peint aux couleurs de l'insouciance, rassemblant les fragments de ceux qu'ils étaient avant. Avant la Garde Royale, avant les complots et les intrigues de la Cour, avant de découvrir la dureté du monde et la noirceur des hommes, avant Fersen, avant…

Avant que leur lien si particulier ne vole en éclats un soir d'égarement où ils s'étaient contemplés l'un l'autre à travers un halo d'irréalité monstrueuse et déformante où un homme tenait à la main un morceau de la chemise d'une femme. Une femme qu'un homme venait de jeter sur son lit dans un sursaut de désir et d'orgueil, et qui y gisait telle une coquille vide, privée d'elle-même, vouée au service des siens et au silence, y compris dans la violence qu'elle s'apprêtait à subir pour préserver l'honneur de son nom.

Avant…

Avant cette béance gonflée des brisures d'eux, où résonnait en écho la violence d'un homme envers une femme et l'indifférence d'une femme envers un homme. Avant les regrets et la cruauté de ce plus jamais ''eux'', où gisait le cadavre de ce lien si singulier qui les avait unis toutes ces années. Terrible, immense, vertigineux vide de leur absence l'un pour l'autre.

Intolérable…

Bien trop.

Si bien qu'Oscar le combla.

Elle avança vers André.

D'un pas.

Puis de deux.

Avec lenteur et précaution.

Puis de trois.

Le temps se suspendit à leur regard, un regard qui disait à l'autre « tu te souviens ? » et qui souriait d'avance en savourant l'idée que la réponse à cette question ne pouvait être que oui. Un regard où leurs souvenirs les reliaient par un fil invisible et merveilleux, les appelant l'un vers l'autre, vers ce ''eux'' qu'ils avaient été autrefois.

Oscar fit un nouveau pas et son souffle effleura la joue de son compagnon de toujours. Immédiatement, André tressaillit. Il fit un pas en arrière. Vivement ! De crainte de désirer à nouveau le contact des lèvres d'Oscar contre les siennes. Parce que son baiser avait été violent, indigne, et aussi parce que, parfois, ce souvenir se paraît d'une saveur honteusement délicieuse. Enfin, il avait pu goûter à ces lèvres qu'il avait tant de fois dévorées de ses rêves… de ses pauvres chimères de valet amoureux de son maître, rêvant d'en faire sa maîtresse, son amante, son épouse même, parfois, lorsqu'il l'osait… Combien de fois l'avait-il osé ce rêve chimérique et merveilleux ? Si souvent... Parce qu'elle était toute sa vie.

Et justement parce qu'elle était toute sa vie, il ne voulait pas, ne voulait plus.

Surtout ne pas se laisser abuser par ce rêve si proche qui paraissait lui tendre les bras. Ne pas ébranler le fragile édifice de confiance qui se profilait entre eux, ne pas lui rappeler sa violence.

Pour être certain de ne pas laisser libre cours à la moindre de ses chimères, il amorça un nouveau pas en arrière, lorsque ce qu'il vit dans les yeux d'Oscar l'arrêta. Une étincelle étrange, comme une parenthèse qui s'ouvrait sur une faible lueur, tremblante, comme celle d'un cœur osant à peine croire en ce qu'il voulait offrir.

Elle tendit la main vers lui, très lentement, comme au ralenti, il osa un pas vers elle. Elle posa les lèvres sur sa joue, en un baiser tout en légèreté, comme une caresse. Il n'y avait nul désir dans ce baiser, seulement une douceur qui passait entre eux et leur réchauffait le cœur. Tout à son émotion, André fermait les yeux, n'osant ni bouger ni respirer, pour goûter pleinement la saveur de cet instant inespéré qui arrêtait le temps.

Puis, Oscar s'écarta légèrement, effleurant la joue d'André d'une prière lente, murmurée à un souffle de sa peau : « oublie, je t'en prie, pardonne-toi, André, ce n'était pas toi, ce ne sera jamais toi. Reviens-moi, ne m'abandonne pas, jamais, tu m'es si cher ». Elle posa la tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon de toujours, comme pour s'y reposer de ses fardeaux et dit à nouveau, très bas, « tu m'es si cher ».

Le cœur suspendu entre deux battements, il promit. Mieux qu'une promesse, il se lia à elle par un serment d'éternité. Sans grandiloquence, tout en simplicité et en humilité.

« Plus jamais, Oscar, je te le promets ».

Une larme d'émotion glissa furtivement sur la joue d'André. Il leva une main pour l'écraser, Oscar le prit de vitesse et l'essuya, très lentement, de la pulpe du pouce. Ils se regardèrent à nouveau, les yeux dans les yeux, le bonheur de se retrouver dansant dans leurs prunelles.

Pour André, le souffle d'Oscar sur sa joue caressait son cœur d'une brise de rédemption qui fit s'épanouir sur ses lèvres le sourire de la renaissance, avec cette douce saveur de l'absolution que lui donnait Oscar, dans toute la bienveillance de son affection. Une saveur suave, tendre, ronde de l'espoir d'un possible. Un jour peut-être ? Ou pas, et peu importait après tout, pourvu qu'elle soit là, toujours près de lui.

Pour Oscar, le sourire qu'elle voyait s'installer sur les lèvres d'André avait la saveur d'un paradis perdu enfin retrouvé. À nouveau, son cœur se réchauffait de la merveilleuse certitude que leur lien était redevenu comme avant, tissé de la confiance de leur passé commun, où leur seule devise s'inscrivait en lettres de complicité sous les armoiries de leur indéfectible amitié : jamais d'Oscar sans André, jamais d'André sans Oscar. Eux, ensemble, toujours, unis.

Ils se tenaient là, l'un contre l'autre, perdus dans la douceur de ce "eux" intime qui les unissait et les ferait se tenir debout, chaque jour, droits, fiers et confiants. Ils s'abandonnaient à la douceur de l'instant lorsque, soudain, ils sursautèrent.

« Foutus lapins ! » _venait de jurer une voix dans la cour._

« Foutus lapins… » _reprit Oscar dans un léger rire, comme pour remercier la vie de les avoir à nouveau réunis._

« Foutus lapins » _lui répondit André dans un rire clair, franc, solaire, comme une percée de lumière dans la nuit qui, un temps, les avait désunis_.

Le rire d'Oscar lui fit écho, solaire lui aussi. À nouveau, ils s'esclaffaient de concert, d'un rire qui fêlait de son éclat le bruit du monde qui avait failli les égarer. Un rire qui sonnait comme l'une de leurs plus belles victoires, celle de la musique de leur complicité retrouvée.

Un jour, il y aurait un autre serment, tout aussi solennel, étincelant d'amour et de lucioles, une autre renaissance dans une version d'eux ne faisant plus qu'un, mais ils ne le savaient pas encore. Et dans l'instant, cela leur importait peu. De l'ombre de leurs pleurs et de leurs errements, ils venaient de ressusciter. Ensemble, dans le rire, à nouveau unis par le lien si particulier de leur inaltérable amitié. Un rire qui laissait en bouche l'inimitable goût du bonheur, une merveilleuse saveur qui valait plus que tout. Celle des Pâques de deux cœurs retrouvant leur chemin l'un vers l'autre…

**FIN**


End file.
